


Of Petals and Blood.

by SpectreBleu



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreBleu/pseuds/SpectreBleu
Summary: When the last petal falls,it's over...Or how feelings can kill.Featuring three well-known characters of Phantom of the Opera.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Angel or Phantom...

**Author's Note:**

> 1-English isn't my mother tongue,meaning I am deeply sorry if there are errors.  
> 2-I write for fun.While I accept criticism,please refrain from saying bad things only such as "It's shitty go die".Even my sister can write a better review then...:p  
> 3-Hanahaki is a fictional disease about flowers growing in your lungs.  
> 4-I wrote these first on Tumblr.It's easy to find me.  
> 5-...No five.Enjoy.And if you don't like angst,why are you here ?  
> 6-Thanks again for reading.^^

There it is.

The final moment of his life,waiting patiently for her miraculous return...or his inescapable death.

_Her..._

He taught her everything,so that her voice could soar.Her beautiful voice.

And along the way,he fell in love.

So,carefully,he planned everything to have her by his side.

_His living wife._

He finally found solace in that little soprano.

_Cough cough..._

He just did not expect things to go this way.

No,Erik did not.For he planned things to be that way;but God will always be cruel toward him,won't He ?

He finally found his happiness and this... _oh so Holy Figure would take it away from him !!_

By sending that fool !

_That ignorant,young,tasteless cretin who stole HIS Angel of Music…_

_Cough..._

_But Christine never was his..._

_Cough...Cough Cough..._

And more petals pour out of his mouth along droplets of blood.

And now that he thinks of it...

He...

He would have died anyway,for she did not reciprocate his love

_Either way he couldn't win..._

_Cough...Aaah...Cough Cough...!_

_Erik is dying...dying of love...eh..._

And slowly,he is reaching for the petals that came out of his mouth,as his vision fails him…

As life leaves his body.

_Petals of...Primrose..._

_Christine...I...I love...Cough...you..._


	2. Insolent Boy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maestro this...Maestro that...  
> While poor Raoul is drowning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly thought of the miniseries' Christine and Erik -thus the Maestro- but it's Raoul that suffers,not Philippe.

_Maestro this,Maestro that..._

And what about Raoul ?

_Little Raoul who loves you ?_

But no,the only words in her mouth are about her _Maestro..._

_Cough...cough..._

And that sweet sickness...that damned flower of...of...!

_Of sweet happiness,love...oh,those memories they shared..._

He is making his way toward that...that thing's lair...to claim back Christine,make her realize how ridiculous it is.

_To make her see how much he loves her,to the point it kills him…_

_Ack...Cough...!_

And if he dies while doing it,then so be it !

As long as she comes to her senses,then so be it...

But to get to her...

_He doesn't know how to swim..._

Eh,it won't stop him.The adrenaline will help him ! Anything for Christine !

_Splash !_

The water is cold...And still he continues to paw at the liquid like a dog.

_Uugh...tke...kheh..._

If only he didn't start to violently cough.

The "swimming" comes to an end as he starts to panic,the realization of what is to come sinking inside his head…

Just like his body in the water...

_Ack ack,cough...uuhh ah...cough !!_

He is drowning in his own blood-and the lair's lake-while petals force their way out of his mouth.

His body is sinking and the remnants of his feelings make their way to the surface.

_Christine...Love me...that's…_

...

_There are petals of Forget-Me-Not floating in the water..._


	3. Little Lotte thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine wonders if she made the right choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think she would be safe from this...?

It has been 6 months since Don Juan Triumphant's fiasco,the crash of the chandelier and the kidnapping situation.

_6 months since she abandoned him,now living a peaceful life with Raoul._

_Sweet,adorable Raoul who promised her everything._

She loves him,of course.Who wouldn't ? Her round stomach is the proof of their love.

_She would sometimes sing to her child,as few tears leaving her eyes..._

Days would pass and turn into weeks,as she would fondly sing to her child.

Raoul wants a son.

She just wants a child.

Life with Raoul,she thinks,is wonderful.

~~_Although I miss my life as a Soprano_ ~~

Life,peaceful life with Raoul is wonderful,she thinks again and again.They have a spacious cottage,a garden and a dog,Wishbone.

~~_Although I miss my maestro,my teacher_ ~~

_**My Angel.** _

Life,she repeats,is perfect.As it should be.As it was meant to be.

_Then why is it that now,all of sudden..._

_**My coughs are made of petals and blood ?** _


End file.
